User blog:Яyker/Sonner Cri
Name Superhero Name: Sonner Cri Alter Ego: Celestine Eva Powers *Sound Manipulation *Enhanced Agility *Enhanced Reflexes *Enhanced Hearing *Superior Acrobatics *Temporary Flight Gender and Physical Appearance Celestine Eva has the appearance of a 16 year old teen girl. She is 5'4", has tanned skin, long black hair, and blackish brown eyes. She wears a short white dress, along with a greyish silver hoodie over it, and wears either yellow high heels or running shoes. As Sonner Cri, she wears a blue and white skin-tight outfit with black details. This skin tight outfit allows her to perform many great acrobatic feats with ease. She also has a blue mask with a sort of crown like device over it to project her powers into a beam when necessary. Origin Story A normal 15 year old girl, Celestine Eva left from a party listening to her music and singing, when she unnoticingly fell of the edge and slid down into a small creek. There, she did not know where she was, until she found a wounded banshee spirit on the ground. She asked what its name was, but there was no reply. All the banshee wanted was to be healed, so Celestine took the initiative to allow the spirit to find its way into her body and fuse together with her. And since then, she has attained the power of sound manipulation, and swore to use that power for good. Tragic Flaw/Weaknesses Though she doesn't not have any limitations over her powers, she does tend to prefer successful patterns and strategies over creativity, leading her to be somewhat predictable in the way she uses her powers. She also can lose control over how strong her powers are if she shoots a soundwave for extensive periods of time. Personalities Sonner Cri: Confident and clear headed, Sonner Cri is the very definition of a calm warrior. She does not usually crack a joke or speak during a fight, and is very subdued, observant and aware of her surroundings due to her abilities. Celestine Eva: A flexible and adaptive person personality wise, Celestine Eva is a very in her head sort of person. She constantly thinks things through before acting unless given an order, and is very studious when it comes to her school work. She is also sweet and affectionate to those she cares for, but often turns out to be a hardass and tries to act tough in front of new people, wanting to seem like a strong, independent woman. Allies/Friends *Kurt Aldos. Chris' best friend and heir of Aldos Corporation. *Chris Vander, aka Codec. A being with the powers to create any sort of weapon, item, powerup, or vehicle from any videogame (Videogame constructs). He is the leader and part of the 'Rebel Warriors' unit. *Darek Speed, aka Boost. An extreme speedster who attains greater power through the use of caffeine. Part of the 'Rebel Warriors' unit. *Kyle Newman, aka Quartet Breaker. Has 4th wall awareness and manipulation, capable of using the very comic book or media to his advantage. Part of the 'Rebel Warriors' unit. *Robert Murph, aka Ficmorph. A powerful shapeshifter who's capable of transforming himself into any fictional animal. Part of the 'Rebel Warriors' unit. Archenemies *. Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet